


February 1942

by WilliamTheB



Category: Casablanca (1942)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Film, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamTheB/pseuds/WilliamTheB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers.  Takes place post-film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 1942

It was February 1942 in New York. What time was it in Western Africa?

She had hoped it was just the flu, but the mornings were getting worse and worse.

Gently and over dinner, she told Victor.

He took her hand and smiled at her warmly, with only the faintest narrowing of his eyes betraying any mixed feelings.

“That is wonderful news, Ilsa.”

Had he so little faith in her that the infidelity didn’t surprise him? Or did he not trust her to be able to handle his justified anger?

Either way, she suddenly felt glad the baby wasn’t his.


End file.
